Make Me Beautiful
by xdorkiestxkellix
Summary: When Sam cannot seem to get Dannys attention, Will she turn to the shallow witch herself for an all new makeover? And will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_**Make Me Beautiful**_

_**Summery: When Sam cannot seem to get Dannys attention, Will she turn to the shallow witch herself for an all new makeover? And will it work?**_

_**All character belong to; BUTCH HARTMAN. **_

_**Not me:) (**__**But if they did..OH GOD danny and sam would be having hott smex by now!!!)**_

**It was a few days before spring break, and Danny Fenton/Phantom current ghost boy super hero of Amity Park, Tucker Foley super techno geek, **

**And Sam Manson the resident goth girl. Were all sitting down at lunch, Danny and Tucker eating the meat lunches. And Sam eating her Vegetarian lunch.**

**Danny suddenly looked a little to the right and the food he was eating dropped from his mouth. **

**Paulina Sanchez, Was wearing a super short mini skirt, and a tank top. Sam looking at Danny, saw what he was staring at. She suddenly got very jealous and continued eating her meal like it didn't bother her. Tucker noticing this whisperd to Sam, "Hey, You ok?" And Sam replied, "Of course im okay. WHY WOULD'NT I BE!?" And she walked off. **

**Danny finally snapped out of his trance upon hearing sam yelling something, asked, "Whats her problem?" Tucker sighed, and said, "Nothing, nothing at all." and tucker got up, to dump his lunch and ran after sam. He caught up to her sitting near a tree looking up to Paulina, who was talking to her. He walked near them and over heard. "You know.." Paulina started. "He would be interested in you more, if you dressed & looked more like me." "Dress like you?? HA! Never.." said Sam nervously biting her lip. "you know it would work..If you need some clothes and makeup, call me" Said paulina handing sam a slip of paper. Sam snatched it from her and said, "Yea...whatever."**

**When paulina walked away, tucker came out and said, "your not actually THINKING about going to her, are you!?"**

**"What? Ha! You must think im crazy!" Replied sam. Tucker gave her a 'yea right, i know what your thinking look,'**

**Sam bit her lip, "well..i might just call her to see what she WOULD do...not that im gonna let her!" **

**"yea, uh huh. Just promise not to go all prep on us ok?" Said Tucker rolling his eyes.**

**"I wont..Im just gonna see what she wants to do with me.." Said sam. 'And to see if danny notices anything..' thought sam biteing her lip.**


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter! ENJOY 8D

Key;

'thoughs'

"words"

_Actions_

-------------

It was spring break and Sam was home alone because her parents went to Cairo,Egypt for the break. Sam was sitting at home thinking about the offer that Paulina had suggested a few days before break.

She was holding the card with her number in one hand, and the phone in the other.. "UGH! I cant believe im actually thinking about asking for her help!! I wont do it! I WONT!.."

She said as she threw the phone and the card down on to her bed.. She started paces her room biteing her lip.

She stopped and looked at the card and phone. "well...maybe i can just call just to see what she would do.." she said running a hand through her hair.

She sat down and picked up the phone, and slowly dialed the number..

_Ring,Ring _"Ugh! i cant believe im doing this..what am i THI..Oh hi Paulina!" Said Sam who was suddenly caught off guard by Paulina picking up the phone..

"Hi, So..decided to call me?" said Paulina sounding proud. 'humph ill call you something all right' thought Sam. "Umm..yea, i was wondering..well..i was

thinking..that maybe...Your offers still open?"

"Hmm, Well i dont have anything else to do today. Why dont you come over around Three?" Said Paulina. "Umm, ok, yea that sounds good. Ill be over..But ill have you know im only doing this because its spring break and my parents are out and i have nothing else to do." Said Sam trying to cover up. "Mm Hm yea sure, just be over here at Three got it loser?" Said Paulina slightly getting annoyed. "Yea..ill be there" Said sam as she hung up the phone.

Sam was currently getting dressed to go over to Paulinas. Since it was the break she didnt wanna dress up much. So she put on a Purple T-shirt with a black skull in the center, Some tripp Pants that were black and orange. And a pair of Vans. As she finished getting dressed her phone suddenly rung. "Hello?" She answered.

"Oh, Hey sam!" Replied Danny. Sam eyes widened and she started biteing her lip. "What are you doing today? i was wondering if.." "Sorry Danny, im busy today.." Said sam cutting off danny. "Oh..i see..never mind then. what are you busy doing?" Said Danny being a bit nosy. "Umm..I..uh" sam didnt want danny to know she was going over to paulinas to let her play dress up with her, so..she thought of the first thing that came to her head. "I have a date tonight." "oh...ohh...uh..well..have fun" said danny sounding slightly depressed. Sam bit her lip. "well..i got to go, ill talk to you later, danny. Bye" she said as she hung up. 'Ugh! why did i say that!! i dont want him to think that!' She sighed and though 'oh well..too late now.' She grabbed her house and car keys and ran out the door, quickly glancing at the clock. "Oh no! its already Three, Im late!"

_Knock,Knock. _'Come on Paulina..Answer the damn door!' She was about the ring the doorbell when the door swung open revealing Paulinas dad. "Oh, hello Mr. Sanchez. Is paulina here?" Said sam with her hand rubbing the back of her neck. With her saying that Sam saw Paulina running down the stairs and saying to her dad. "Papi, Puesto se asusta nuestros huéspedes!" (1) Paulina shoo'd her father away and took sams hand saying "Come on! We have SO much to do!!"

---------------------

Well, Theres the next chapter!!

Hope you all are enjoying it! XD

(1) "Papi, Puesto se asusta nuestros huéspedes." Translates Into "Father, Dont frighten our guests." 8D;;


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers!  
Im sorry to say, my computer has had a major data loss.

Everything...GONE.. YY

So..this story will be discontinued for now unfortunatly :(

Im so sorry.


End file.
